


Candy

by mackzdaddy



Category: UNIQ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackzdaddy/pseuds/mackzdaddy
Summary: Es verano y todo es mágico.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Wang Yi Bo
Kudos: 5





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898848) by [treebreaks (bluedreaming)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/treebreaks). 



> El título viene de Candy Shoppe de Emeralds.

―Deberías ver al otro chico ―Yibo sonríe mostrando sus dientes, sacando la lengua mientras Seungyoun frunce el ceño a su mejor amigo. Yibo está cubierto de agua jabonosa, el soplador de burbujas todavía está firme en su agarre mientras sigue soplando burbujas, un brillo tornasol con los colores del arcoíris en la superficie mientras brotan del anillo de plástico endeble y se desprenden, flotando en la brisa para elevarse en el aire antes de que exploten en el techo de hojas sobre ellos.

―Tu madre va a estar muy enojada ―dice Seungyoun, pero en realidad no le importa, después de todo no es _su_ madre. Yibo se encoge de hombros, sopla burbujas hacia la cara de Seungyoun; él parpadea, cierra los ojos mientras las esferas tornasol de jabón rozan sus mejillas, pestañas, estallando sobre su piel con besos húmedos, secándose con el sol caliente.

Es casi ridículo, dos niños de dieciséis años perdiendo tontamente el tiempo con el viejo soplador de burbujas que Yibo encontró en el ático; los exámenes terminaron y entrarán al doceavo grado el próximo año, están demasiado emocionados con el dulce olor del helado y por todo un verano donde no harán más que cortar el césped por cinco dólares y chapotear en el río, Seungyoung no puede esperar, estirando sus dedos hacia el sol, la silueta de cinco dedos contra la luz. Hay burbujas flotando ante el sol, arcoíris antes de estallar.

―Estoy feliz ―comenta, sin ninguna razón real, solo porque puede, solo porque Yibo está aquí, solo porque es verano y hace calor y la escuela ha terminado por ahora y puede dormir y no hacer nada y _Puedo hacerlo todo contigo_ , se da cuenta, de repente, ese entendimiento se asienta bajo su piel, corriendo a lo largo de sus dedos, bailando por su columna vertebral.

No es un pensamiento nuevo. Así es cómo son las cosas. Pero de repente es mucho más.

―¿Por qué estás feliz? ―pregunta Yibo, y Seungyoun parpadea con los ojos abiertos contra la luz, el trazo rojo de las venas en sus párpados, para ver a Yibo mirándolo intensamente a solo unos centímetros de distancia mientras frunce los labios y los separa en una suave ráfaga de aire para soplar una burbuja directamente en la cara de Seungyoun.

Le hace cosquillas en la punta de la nariz antes de estallar, y a Seungyoun ni siquiera le importa el ligero ardor por el jabón en sus ojos mientras se inclina hacia adelante, sin pensar, solo sintiendo mientras presiona sus labios suavemente contra la boca de Yibo.


End file.
